Long Live the Romanovs
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: Basically what happens after the event on the bridge in Paris. Takes place after the movie. Anastasia and Dimitri get married, an enemy returns...slight humor...R
1. Long Live the Romanovs

**HI everyone!! Kaiba-Kun here! Sorry I am a lazy butt-head for taking forever and all with my other stories, but I promise, as one of my many new years resolutions to update faster. (HOPEFULLY, I CAN KEEP IT….) My star wars story is on hold right now…yeah…**

**Anyhow, this is my latest work. Hopefully, this will be a success. **

IMPORTANT!!! I am fully aware that Anastasia is NOT a Disney movie…but that's not the real reason that it is in the Disney section. The story includes Disney characters, so that solves that question. Also, the timelines of Anastasia and Sleeping beauty are totally different, and a whole bunch of years apart, but for this story, cope with the fact that it's the Anastasia setting. The 'sleeping beauty' setting is in England.

**There are some Original Characters that are important to the story: **

**Leon Karrekivich: leader of the Bolsheviks in Russia. He took over passing the executions of the Romanouvs. **

**Lt. Alexander Barkoff: one of the Bolshevik soldiers in charge of the execution of the royal family.**

**Boris and Vlade: spies sent throughout Europe to hunt down Princess Anastasia and Dimitri**

**I OWN NOTHING FROM ANASTASIA EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP ABOVE

* * *

--Prologue--**

The Winter Palace in St. Petersburg was bursting with life. It was the 300th anniversary of the Romanouv rule over Russia. Attending was the entire Romanouv family, the imperial court, and the Czar's greatest allies, King Stephan and his wife, Queen Stella. Everyone was having a good time, until a cloaked figure made his way throughout the ballroom up to the Czar's chair. When he approached Nikolas, he removed his hood, revealing himself to be Rasputin.

"Your highness." He hissed.

Nikolas rose from his seat. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Why was I not invited? I am your confidant!!"

"Confidant? HA! You are a traitor! GET OUT!!"

"You think you can banish the great Rasputin? Well, with the unholy powers vested in me, I banish _you_ with a curse! You and your family will die within tonight! I will not rest until the entire Romanouv line is gone forever!!!" Many gasps from everyone in the room were heard. Rasputin simply turned and disappeared. As soon as he vanished, everyone ran about and everywhere to escape the curse. England's king and queen, along with Nikolas and his family ran up the grand staircase.

"Stephan, Stella, please. Get yourselves out of here." Nikolas shouted. Soon, everyone was separated.

* * *

"Grandmamma!!! My music box!!" Anastasia cried as she turned around back to her bedroom.

"Anastasia! Come back!!" The Dowager Empress cried, running after her granddaughter.

Inside the princess's room she and her grandmother scrambled as she found her box. Young Dimitri opened up a wall and helped the royals escape, just in time for some Bolshevik soldiers to storm in and knock him unconscious.

In just a few hours later, Nikolas and his family were killed (with the exception of Anastasia and the grandmother of course). The Romanouv reign had ended.

10 years later

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Live the Romanouvs

ALEXANDER BRIDGE IN PARIS

Rasputin was fighting Anastasia and Dimitri on the bridge. Earlier in their fight, Rasputin had enchanted a Horse statue to attack Dimitri when he tried to save Anastasia, and he had broken the bridge, causing the area where the grand duchess was standing to fall into the water.

"HA, HA!! Long live the Romanouvs!!" Rasputin laughed, celebrating his triumph over the mass death of the Romanouv family.

"Right!" said a voice from behind. " I couldn't have said it better myself!" The evil sorcerer turned to see Anastasia behind him. She ran up and knocked him off his feet. They struggled to get the magic cylinder as Rasputin threw the princess off him. He spotted his glass cylinder on the ground, but before he could grab it, Pooka grabbed it in his mouth and rolled it to Anastasia's feet, where she put a high heeled shoe on it. The pressure from her foot started to crack the glass.

"No!!! Give it back!!" Rasputin screamed. He clutched the ripped hems of her gown.

As the glass cracked, Anastasia noticed the wild Horse statue that had attacked Dimitri exploded; sending large rocks flying and hitting Dimitri. She instantly turned back to Rasputin. "This is for Dimitri!" she pressed on the glass a little harder.

"Give it here!!!"

"This is for my family...and this is for you! DASVIDANYA!!!!" She exclaimed, as she smashed her foot against the source of the man's power.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Rasputin screamed as he was hit with dark energy coming from the sky. Moments later, he was just bones that blew away in the night wind…

* * *

ENGLAND

Prince Philip and Princess Aurora were in the throne room, celebrating the 'death' of the Evil Witch Maleficent, and the re-awakening of the princess. The young couple had just finished dancing when the royal messenger came in bursting in with excitement.

"Your royal majesties!!" the messenger announced. "News has just arrived that the Grand Duchess Anastasia has survived the revolution and has been reunited with the Dowager Empress."

"Impossible!" King Hubert exclaimed.

"The entire family was killed by Bolsheviks the night of the party!" Queen Stella announced.

"I agree! King Stephan said. "The Royals were killed after the party! She can't possibly be alive!"

"The Dowager Empress has confirmed it herself."

"Who's Anastasia?" Aurora asked Philip.

"Russian Princess. She was believed to be killed along with the rest of the family."

"This is a miracle!" King Hubert announced.

"We should celebrate! Throw a party for her!!" Stella announced. "Aurora, what do you think?"

"I think it's a nice idea." The princess said.

OUTSKIRTS OF PARIS

The sky was black as night, then slowly turned green. Green smoke appeared in the shape of odd minions into a cylindrical pattern. Then, from the shape, a humanoid-ish figure slowly started to form until it took the shape of a Russian 'priest' the Romanouv family knew all too well.

"Ah, it feels good to be in one piece again." Rasputin said. The minion shape formed into another glass-like cylinder. " Ah, a gift from the dark forces. Now, I have a second chance to finish what I started. Little Anya, or should I say Anastasia, you belong to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

ALEXANDER BRIDGE

"Dimitri?" Anastasia asked. He wasn't moving. _Please don't be dead…_ Pooka howled in sorrow.

Suddenly, she heard an all too familiar groan. "DIMITRI!!" She squealed as she hugged him.

"GAHH!!!" he yelled. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry." Anastasia cried. " I thought you were going to ST. Petersburg."

"I was."

"You didn't take the money?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

" Because…"

* * *

EMPRESS MARIE'S HOUSE

"Grandmamma!" Anastasia called. She and Dimitri re-entered the house.

"My dear, where have you been?!" Sophie exclaimed. "And what happened to you?"

"Never mind that." Dimitri said.

"I need to find Grandmamma. We've decided to get married."

"Isn't that romantic! But honestly, dearest, you aught to change your clothes! Here, I have another, just like it…"

Anastasia shrugged and reluctantly followed her cousin.

* * *

Once again, everything taken from the movie belongs to FOX, and NOT me. review please. 


	2. Visions Begin

**HI! Kaiba-Kun here...again!! Yeah, I know I just created this story, but who cares! Oh, and just some tidbits, my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story will be updated soon. The chapter is also in a notebook, but it isn't lost like my other one (if you have no idea what I am talking about, see my profile, in the stories part.). **

**Enjoy the chapter**.

IMPORTANT!!!!

**If a lot of text appears randomly in a chapter, it means Anastasia is either having a nightmare (of she's asleep, or she's seeing visions randomly. This will occur throughout the story many times.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Visions begin

"My dear Anastasia, you must be more careful!" Sophie scolded.

"Sorry..." Anastasia shrugged as she and her cousin went into Anastasia's bedroom. Sophie went over to the closet and pulled out a similar dress, only instead of yellow, it was silver. Sophie left for a few moments to let her cousin change out of the torn gown. When the grand duchess came out, her cousin squealed with glee.

"You look wonderful! But come on! Your grandmama is waiting for you!" Sophie called as she walked back to the ballroom. After she had left, Dimitri came up to her holding her royal crown.

"They're waiting for you, your highness."

" I know." Anastasia said. She put her hand to her forehead. " I'm just unsure what to do."

"You're the grand duchess Anastasia. You're the heir to the throne in Russia..." Dimitri said. Suddenly, the sound of high heeled shoes drew closer and Anastasia's grandmother came into view.

"My darling, is something wrong?"

"I need help." Anastasia said. " What should I do?"

" You can only do what you think is right." Empress Marie said. "This is your choice."

"But, am I supposed to go back to Russia?" Anastasia asked. " Am I really the new ruler?"

"Look inside your heart. It will tell you the answer." Marie said as she walked off.

" I just told you, you are!" Dimitri cried. "C'mon...think about it. You can help Russia out of the revolution. Fix what your father couldn't!"

"I don't know..." Anastasia sighed, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER, AFTER PARTY 

Sophie, Marie, Anastasia, Dimitri, and Pooka were in the family room once all the guests had left. Sophie and the Empress were in chairs, and Anya and Dimitri were together on a small couch. Anya had addressed at the party that she would become the ruler of Russia, and would do her best to steer the country out of its troubles.

" When are you returning?" Sophie asked.

" Probably in a few days." Anastasia said.

"I meant to ask you: what happened to you earlier?" Sophie asked.

"He's finally dead, Grandmama."

"Who?" Marie asked.

" Rasputin." Anastasia said. "Pooka ran into the hedge maze outside the house, and it led me to the Alexander Bridge, where _he_ was waiting for me." she said, expressing hate for the former Russian mad man. " He probably would have killed me if Dimitri never showed up..."

"I thought you left for ST. Petersburg." Marie said, looking at Dimitri.

"I was."

"Then-"

"Anya and I are getting married." he said suddenly.

"Thats wonderful!!!!!" Sophie squealed with excitement. "When! Where???"

"Sophie, calm down!" Marie smiled.

"We were thinking of having it here, in Paris." Anastasia said.

"Thats wonderful!" Marie exclaimed. "I-" she was interrupted by one of the guards that suddenly came into the room.

" Your grace."

" Yes?" Marie asked.

"A letter from England, ma'am." He gave it to the Dowager Empress. She opened the letter.

_Empress Marie, _

_We are happy to hear that the Grand Duchess Anastasia has been found, and Stephan and I would like to hold a party to celebrate. We would love it if you and the young princess could come._

_Queen Stella _

"What is it, Grandmama?" Anastasia asked.

"My darling, you have been invited by King Stephan of England to come to a party they are hosting."

" Who's King Stephan?" Anastasia asked.

"He and the queen were the best of friends of your father for years." Sophie said. " I believe they have a daughter, Aurora."

"Yes. Her 16th birthday was yesterday, I believe." Marie said.  
"I'd love to go to the party." Anastasia said.

"When is the party?" Dimitri asked.

* * *

"How long must I suffer like this??" Rasputin hissed. 

"What are you talking about, sir?" Bartok said. "You're alive, and in one piece!" as soon as the bat said that, Rasputin's eye popped out. "Never mind then."

"Look at me!" Rasputin cried. "I'm falling apart!...I'm a MESS!"

"Always good to speak the truth, sir." Bartok advised.

"It is taking much too long for my powers to return." Rasputin said. " The curse of the Romanov family must be carried out quickly, or..."

"Or what sir?" Bartok asked.

"I'll be the laughing stock of the Poison Apple villain club."

"Thats funny..." Bartok laughed.

"I'm flattered you think so, you stupid rodent!" Rasputin hissed as he flung Bartok across the room. (They're in the castle where Maleficent lived in the Sleeping Beauty movie by the way)

"OW!"

"Thats what you get for disrespecting someone who can make your life miserable."

"Your powers aren't what they used to be, sir." Bartok said.

"WHAT???? You dare mock the great Rasputin???"

"No, but if you couldn't kill Anastasia, you're loosing your touch...no hard feelings of course."

"Bartok, you can shut up now..." Rasputin spat. "Now, time to focus on what matters the most to me."

"shaving off your beard?" Bartok guessed.

"yes-NOOO. Getting revenge on the only person who ever got the best of me."

"Adolf Hitler?"

"Who's that" Rasputin asked. "I mean the Grand Duchess Anastasia."

"Master, may I suggest something?"

"Make it snappy."

"Forget the girl and get a LIFE!!!"

"I'll get a life, Bartók: when I kill the Romanov!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

NEXT DAY IN ENGLAND 

"Where exactly is the castle?" Dimitri asked. "I'm not one for trains." he said, remembering the train ride to Germany that almost killed Anya, himself and Vladimir. (He was wearing a black tuxedo. Anastasia was wearing the silver dress she changed into the day before, and the Empress Marie wore the dress she wore at the end of the movie.)

"We're almost there." Marie said, giving Dimitri a strange look as he fiddled with his bow-tie..

_Men are such babies._ Anya sighed. "Relax..."

Soon, the train came to a complete stop and a carriage was waiting for them to head to the castle. (1) Within 15 minutes, they arrived at the castle gates and headed up the grand stairs to the main doors.

When they got to the main doors, the guard opened them, letting the small group inside, just in time, for it started to rain.

"ill tell our Majesty of your arrival." a servant said as he walked off. Marie sat down in a nearby chair, and leaned on her cane for support. Moments later, King Stephan and Queen Stella appeared coming down the grand staircase towards them.

"Your Highnesses." Marie smiled as she stood to greet her friends.

"Its so good for you to come, Marie." Stella said as she hugged the old woman.

"And, could this be the Grand Duchess Anastasia?" Stephan asked, turning to Anastasia.

"Your Majesty." she said as she and Dimitri bowed in respect.

"And who is this?" Stella asked, nodding to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, your grace." Dimitri smiled.

"You don't have to do that, we're all royalty." Stella smiled. "C'mon. I want you to meet my daughter." they walked off to the ballroom.

* * *

"What are you doing now sir?" Bartók asked. 

"Im getting inside her mind, using what powers I have."

"It wont kill her. You already tried that. Remember...it didn't work."

"Im not trying to kill her...not yet. I'm weakening her mind, making her more vulnerable...he, he, he." Y_our imperial highness, I'm inside your mind, where you cant escape...feel the living revenge of Rasputin, forever... _The sorcerer laughed...

* * *

"We were so happy to hear that you were alive." Stephan said to Anastasia. "We believed that you had been murdered heartlessly, like the rest, but upon hearing recent news, we were so happy." 

"Yes, but lets stop dwelling in the past." Stella smiled suddenly, Anastasia stopped walking.

_The Tsar Nikolas stood in the throne room of the Russian palace. The entire Romanov family was there. It was some type of ceremony. Nikolas stood in front her, holding a sparkling silver crown. _

" _My dear Anastasia, as today is your 18th birthday, we hold this ceremony to congratulate you, for now you become a successor in the Romanov line..." Anastasia bowed to her father as he placed the crown on her head and turned, his back to her._

"_Yes, your highness: successor in DEATH!" _

_Anastasia gasped and looked at her 'father', who was really Rasputin. Rasputin destroyed the crown and then there was a flash of light..._

"Anastasia?" said a voice. Startled, the young duchess turned to see Dimitri calling her name. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she walked to catch up with the rest of the group. _What was that?_ She wondered.

Review please!

(**_1): Even though it was the time period for cars and stuff like that, there are no cars in the england in my story. I want to kind of keep the Sleeping Beauty look alive a bit. Sorry for the confusion._**


	3. Royal Weddings Planned

Hi everyone. Kaiba-Kun here, awesomely updating this story like no tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy, and review please!!

"Anastasia, are you alright?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anastasia said. _What was that???_ She hurried to catch up with the others.

A servant opened the doors to the ballroom. There was music playing in the background. In the center of the ballroom floor were a couple dancing. The woman had long wavy golden yellow hair, and was wearing an elegant pink gown. Her partner had short brown hair and was wearing royal blue robes. In one of the throne chairs sat a plump king, asleep. The music stopped when the king and queen entered the room with the guests. When the music stopped, the king woke up and rushed over. The dancing couple stopped and walked quickly over to the king and queen. They bowed in respect.

"Aurora, Philip…we have guests." Stella said. "This is the Dowager Empress Marie, her granddaughter Anastasia and Dimitri."

Aurora gave a curtsy and Philip bowed.

"Welcome, your highnesses." Philip smiled.

"It's a wonder and a blessing that you are alive." Hubert said. "Come, enjoy yourselves."

"Aurora, why don't you and Philip go to the lounge, while we chat here?"

"Come, this way." Philip said. Anastasia and Dimitri followed their hosts to another part of the castle.

"This is truly a wonderful place." Anastasia said. "You're so lucky to have a family that ruled for so long."

"Actually, I didn't know that I was a princess until yesterday. I was brought up in a cottage in the glen of the forest." Aurora said.

"Same with me." Anastasia said. "My family was murdered 10 years ago. I was raised as an orphan with amnesia until Dimitri brought me to Paris to help me find out who I was. See, I always had a keychain around my neck as long as I could remember that said 'Together in Paris'. That was the only clue I had about who I was."

"My goodness." Aurora gasped. "That's some life you had."

"What about you, Dimitri?" Philip asked. "Are you a prince or??"

"No, your highness. I used to be a kitchen boy at the Romanov palace. After the revolution, I was a poor nobody with my friend Vladimir. After hearing rumors about the survival of the grand duchess Anastasia, we decided to find her and bring her to Paris, which was when we met Anya."

"Anya?" Aurora asked.

"That's me." Anastasia said.

"It turns out that Anya really was Anastasia."

"Wow."

"In Paris, Anya and I fell in love, and we're going to be married."

"Congratulations." Aurora smiled. "Philip and I will be married as well."

"That's convenient." Anastasia said, smiling at Dimitri.

"Marie, how have you been?"

"Oh, biding my time." The dowager empress said. "I've been waiting for someone to bring me my Anastasia. I've seen so many fakes that I thought all was lost in finding my lost granddaughter, until I was re-acquainted with Dimitri, who brought me my dear granddaughter." Marie smiled.

"So, who is Dimitri? He seems to be a very handsome man." Stella smiled.

"He is a remarkable young man." Marie smiled.

"Is he a prince?" Hubert asked.

"No, but he will be very soon." Marie answered. " He and my Anastasia are getting married."

"So, who is he?" Stephan asked.

"He was responsible for saving Anastasia's and my life that horrible night." Marie explained. "He saved our lives, and restored my granddaughter to me, which I am eternally grateful for."

"He really is extraordinary." Stephan said. "Stella and I had a hard time escaping that night. It is truly amazing that he survived as well."

"Will you be staying long?" Hubert asked.

"I was hoping that we could hold a party for my granddaughter, to celebrate her marriage."

"That sounds like a sound idea, Stephan." Stella smiled. "Dear, we could have Aurora's wedding and Anastasia's wedding together."

"That's a great idea." Stephan said. "Let's go find them and tell them of the news."

"Aurora! Daughter!!" King Stephan called from down the hall. The princess stood up upon hearing her name.

"How would you and Philip like your wedding to be with Anastasia's wedding?" Stephan asked.

"That's a wonderful idea." Philip announced. "What do you think?" he asked his future bride.

"I love the idea."

"Anya?" Dimitri asked, taking here hand in his.

"Sounds wonderful." Anastasia smiled.

* * *

"This sucks…" Rasputin spat, looking into an orb he created to spy on the Russian princess. 

"Master??" Bartok asked.

"Now I have another Romanov to worry about." Rasputin said. "The Grand Duchess Anastasia's getting married."

"That's good news, sir. I just love weddings!!

"Whose side are you on, Bartok????"

"Yours, master!!!"

"Then act like it." Suddenly, there were footsteps coming closer. A witch-like woman came up the stairs clutching her staff. She appeared weak, but once she saw Rasputin and Bartok, she quickly regained her composure.

"Who are you??" she roared. "What are you doing in my castle??"

"My name is Rasputin, and this is Bartok."

"What are you doing here??"

"plotting revenge." Rasputin simply said.

"Revenge?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Rasputin asked.

"My name is Maleficent." The woman said. "You're here for revenge? Against who?"

"The Grand Duchess Anastasia." Rasputin said. "I cursed her family 10 years ago, but she and her despicable grandmother survived. I must fulfill my curse and destroy the last Romanov princess. Who do you want revenge on?"

"King Stephan and his kingdom." Maleficent said. "I placed a curse on his only daughter to die at 16."

"Nice job." Bartok whispered sarcastically. Maleficent glared at bartok, then focused back on Rasputin.

"Unfortunately, her prince, Prince Philip broke the spell and defeated part of me. I want revenge."

"We both are in the same boat." Rasputin said. He beckoned her to his orb. "Anastasia Romanov and that princess are in the same castle."

"Why are they so happy? It's disturbing." Maleficent asked.

"The Romanov brat and that princess are talking about their weddings." Rasputin cringed.

"It would be beneficial for us to strike at once." Maleficent said.

"Us?" Rasputin asked. He never remembered becoming partners with this person. "Who said we were partners?"

"If you want to win, you have to think outside the box."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY 

The royals sat in a large lounge. Dimitri and Anastasia sat on a couch together. Stephan, Stella, Hubert, and Marie sat in chairs, and Aurora and Philip sat in a small couch across the room.

"Who should we invite?" Dimitri asked. He didn't have much of a family left after the revolution, and he and Anya both knew that she had no real family left, besides Sophie and Marie.

"I have many fellow royal friends from around the world. They would be honored to meet you." Aurora smiled.

"When should it be?" Anya asked.

"Perhaps in 2 or 3 weeks." Stella said. "There is much to do with preparation, and a gown, and invites…"

"Agreed."

**Review please!!**


	4. Anastasia's Destiny

Hi everyone! IMPORTANT!!! Make sure you have read chapter 3!!! This chapter and the previous chapter were uploaded almost the same time!!!!!!! Read and review!!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight: you're here to kill a princess that has defeated you three times before, and you _don't_ want my help?"

"This is no ordinary princess. She is the final part of my curse! She must die!!"

"You can't do it alone." She said.

"I don't want your help!" Rasputin demanded.

"If you go out there, you WILL be defeated!!" She argued. "What makes you sure you will win?"

"Because…"

"Master, you haven't planned anything yet." Bartok said.

"Shut it." Rasputin hissed.

"Like I said, _Rasputin_, you need help, and I know where to go and get it."

* * *

A few days later, a carriage made its way through the beautiful countryside of France. Its destination was a small village. "Where are we going?" Anastasia asked. She was wearing her plain blue dress.

"We're meeting Belle in her home village." Aurora said. She wore her peasant clothes that she wore when she and Philip first met.

"How far is it?" Dimitri asked. He was wearing black slacks, white shirt and a green vest.

"Not much further." Phillip said. He wore his brown tunic with black pants and brown boots. "In fact, we're here now." The carriage stopped at the gate of the town. When they entered, they immediately started looking for Belle.

"What does she look like?" Anastasia asked.

"She has brown hair, probably wearing a blue dress with a white apron." Aurora said.

"Where are we meeting her?" Dimitri asked.

"She told me by the fountain." Phillip said. "Its in the town square."

"This place is really big. Lets split up. We'll meet by the fountain." Aurora said. She and Anastasia went one way, and the boys went the other way."

"This really is a beautiful place." Anastasia said. "I would have done anything to have grown up here."

"Good morning." Said the baker. "Are you new to town?"

"We're visiting." Anastasia said.

"Well, have fun!" said the baker as he went back to stocking his shelves.

"That was a nice man." Aurora said. As they continued down the street, they approached the tavern, where a tall, muscular man was standing outside, talking to another person, this one small.

"Hey Gaston!" said the little man. He looked up at his friend. "Gaston, stop admiring yourself in the mirror! You've been doing it for hours!" (2)

"Sorry Lefou. What do you want?"

"Did you see those girls?"

"What girls?" Gaston asked. He immediately turned to see Anastasia and Aurora talking to some of the villagers. "Those?"

"Yep." Lefou said. " They sure are pretty."

"Yeah…the redhead really reminds me of Belle, except this one's a whole lot more beautiful, like me!"

"Sure…hey! They're coming this way." Lefou said. Anastasia and Aurora were walking towards the 2 men.

"Hello, ladies." Gaston said.

"Hello." The princesses said.

"Where would 2 lovely ladies such as yourselves be headed on this lovely day?"

"We're meeting a friend at the fountain." Aurora said.

"Really…do you need directions?" Gaston asked, not taking his eyes off Anastasia. _She has the most beautiful blue eyes!…_

"Thank you." Anastasia smiled. The girls and Gaston started walking.

"So, who are you meeting?"

"a girl named Belle. Do you know her?" Anastasia asked.

"She and I go way back. We were friends, you know." He said as he put his arm around the Russian princess. Anastasia looked at him with a weary smile. He retracted his arm. "Sorry." He whispered. When they approached the fountain, Gaston turned to the girls. "When you're available, would you like to come over to my place and the tavern and see my trophies?" He asked, still staring at Anastasia.

"Maybe some other time." Aurora said quickly."

"Thanks for your help." Anastasia said as she and Aurora walked off.

"I think he likes you." Aurora giggled. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

Gaston walked back to the Tavern and met up with Lefou.

"Well?" Lefou asked.

"They're meeting Belle at the fountain." Gaston said. "But still…that's some girl…

"The Belle????"

"Yeah, _my_ Belle." Gaston said.

"We could follow them, see what's going on?" Lefou suggested.

"Good plan. Lets go."

Back at the fountain, Phillip and Dimitri were talking when a young woman walked up to them; she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron.

"Belle?" Phillip asked.

"Yes! Good to see you could come. You must be Dimitri?"

"Yes." Dimitri did a quick bow.

"Welcome, but where are the girls?" Belle asked.

"They're coming now."

"HI Belle!" Aurora said, hugging her friend.

"Aurora, nice to see you. You must be Anastasia." Belle smiled. "Welcome to my home."

"Thanks." Anastasia smiled. " Its so beautiful here."

"Yeah-just wait till you see the castle." She said. She and the royals went to the town entrance where a bunch of horses were waiting.

"Your carriage arrived at the castle already. Your things were put into bedrooms for when you arrive."

They got on the horses and began their journey to the castle, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

The Royal palace in St. Petersburg has been boarded up for 10 years. It had once been the home for the royal family for 300 years. Now, there was a new government in Russia. A 'dictatorship' led by Leon Karrakevich. His new government was run in type of capitol building on the other side of the city. In this new government, his first order of 'business' was to erase the way of the Romanovs for good. In his office, his large desk was littered with arrest warrants of rebels to the new government, who were in favor of the Czar. Most of these people were relatives of Czar Nikolas and his family. They had already been hunted down and killed.

After signing another paper, he sat back and relaxed. _Finally, I have arranged the death of the final Romanov! Nothing can get in my way now!!!!_

Suddenly, his office doors swung open and a man ran in with a newspaper. He was tall, fit, and was wearing a Commander's uniform.

"Sir! Sir!!"

"What is it now, Commander Borkoff?" Karrakevich asked.

"News from Paris! Anastasia Romanov is alive!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karrakevich shouted. He grabbed the newspaper and read the top story. "How is this possible??"

"I'm not sure, sir." Borkoff lied. "When I carried out the executions 10 years ago, she was there!"

"Apparently not!" Karrakevich said. "And this story says she is going to be wed. Dimitri, eh? That name sounds familiar! Ah well. He is not my concern. We must find her. She is an outlaw and a criminal to the new Russia! When you find her, bring her here. Then, we shall kill her."

"Yes, my lord." Commander Borkoff said. He bowed, then turned and left the room. As he left the building, he stopped and looked up at the sky.

_So, you did escape, eh? Thank goodness. I knew it wasn't you all along when I was forced to kill your family. It was only a measly servant girl. Wherever you are, I hope you are all right._

**Flashback: 10 years ago at the Palace **

"**Stephan, Stella! Get out of here!" Nikolas said quickly to them as all the guests began to flee the palace. Rasputin's laughter filled everyone's mind with fear. Nikolas ran to find his family.**

"**Hurry children!" Nikolas shouted as he Alexandra, along with Aleix (Anya's little brother), Olga, Marie, and Alexia (1) fled through the palace to escape the revolutionaries. Chaos was everywhere. As the family passed a few rooms, a cloaked servant stepped into their path. **

"**Your Highnesses, in here, quickly." **

**With no time for questions, the royals quickly hid themselves from view as other members of their family raced in different directions to get out. There was another servant in the room. When the cloaked servant closed the doors, he removed his disguise to reveal himself to be Rasputin. Alexandra gasped. **

"**You!!" Czar Nikolas said. "How dare you!" **

"**Please, you fool. You cannot stop the great Rasputin! The other servant revealed himself to be an armed soldier with a uniform not familiar to the Czar. "Now, you and your family will die, ton-…not everyone is here!!!! Lieutenant, find the Dowager Empress and her granddaughter, Anastasia!" **

"**No!" Alexandra cried. "Please, leave her alone!" **

"**Silence, woman!" Borkoff said as he left the room. **

**Meanwhile, Anastasia and Empress Marie were in another end of the castle. Anastasia had forgotten her music box, and had risked her safety to get it. Just when they were about to leave the room, Dimitri opened a passageway in a wall and got them out just in time as Lieutenant Barkoff burst in. **

"**Where are they, boy?" He demanded. Dimitri threw a lamp at him, but missed as Borkoff knocked the boy unconscious. Seeing that the people he was looking for weren't there, he turned to leave when he saw something in the window. On the snow were Anastasia and the grandmother, fleeing for their lives. As they ran to catch a train, he saw Rasputin grab Anastasia's ankle. He ran back to where the Romanovs were being held. **

**Mama, what happens now?" Olga asked. **

"**Father, I'm afraid." Aleix whimpered as he limped to his father. **

"**Father, where is Anastasia??" Alexia asked. **

"**Hopefully, somewhere safe." Nikolas responded quietly as the doorknob began to turn. The door swung open as Borkoff re-entered holding a servant girl by the wrist. He flung her towards the Czar, then slammed and locked the door.**

"**Here's your beloved Anastasia!" He said. Obviously, the family looked at him with a strange look, for this wasn't the missing Romanov, and Barkoff knew that. The soldier walked to a far wall and banged on it, opening a passageway. He pointed his rifle at Olga! "Get in the passageway, or she dies right here." Quickly, the family moved down the steps from the room to a dungeon area. In the middle of the passage, he ordered the family to stop. "I know this sounds weird, but I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. I am aware that this servant isn't Anastasia. She and the grandmother escaped outside. I'm sorry it ended this way, but a new order has come. Hopefully, when the time is right, Anastasia will claim her destiny and reclaim what is yours." When they reached the end of the passageway, they found another man there, waiting. It was Leon Karrakevich. **

"**Very good, Lieutenant. Face the wall, Romanovs!" he ordered. Nikolas, Alexandra, and the 4 children faced stonewall, knowing what was to come next. "We'll do it one at a time, to make this moment last as long as possible. Lieutenant, start with the Czar!" **

"**Yes, sir." Borkoff said. He raised the rifle…**

…

"**Lieutenant, for such an act of loyalty to the new Russia, I hereby promote you to Commander of the New Russia." **

"**Thank you, my lord." //I'm so sorry, your majesty…//**

**End flashback. **

_Please, Anastasia: reclaim your destiny..._

* * *

(1): In the movie **Anastasia**, the only sibling named was Olga. Marie and Alexia are the names of the other 2 sisters. I don't really know if those were their real names or not. As for the brother, I'm not sure how to spell his name. I think my spelling is kind of similar to the real thing.

(2): In the story, Gaston didn't die. When he fell off the castle, he fell into a bunch of bushes and then made his way back to the village.


	5. New Recruits

**Hey readers! What's up?  
I am currently peering through small alleyways on thew lookout for angry readers with flaming torches and pitchforks. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!! Besides, if you do, who's gonna finish this fanfic? Anyway, I was reading my reviews and I figured I would clear things up for you guys. I know that in the movie Beauty and the Beast, Gaston dies. Well, for the sake of this fanfic, Gaston lives. He gets more involved with the plotline later on. Oh, and thanks for the reviewers who cleared up the actual names of the Romanov family for me. Thanks to you guys, I can use their actual names (and spelled correctly) whenever I do more flashbacks! Thanks to you all!! Now, onto the story.**

**I own none of the characters from Anastasia, Beauty and the Beast, or Sleeping Beauty. The only characters that are mine are the ones listed in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Recruits

In the bushes, Gaston and Lefou followed the horses towards Belle's castle.

"Gaston, how much farther is it?"

"Shut up! There's no point in sneaking up on people when you keep whining!"

"But my feet hurt!" Lefou whined.

"I said shut up!" Gaston hissed as he stop walking to face his small friend. "Look: you're the one who proposed this idea, so either shape up or go home, hear me??"

"I-…I" Lefou stuttered and pointed behind Gaston at the road.

"What is it n-n-n-n-now???" Gaston's eyes went wide as a dark cloud of smoke began to form at the road. A dark figure stepped out of it. He was tall, extremely skinny. His long hands were extremely bony. His skin was gray and had a long black beard and long black hair tied back. At the waist of his old brown robes was a rope with a glass reliquary on it.

"Who are you, old man? And whats with the clothes? Halloween was months ago!" Gaston laughed.

"Quiet you insolent fool!" The man hissed. He walked to them.

"Who are you?" Gaston asked again.

"My name is of no use to you as of this moment, however, you are coming with me."

"Why should we go with you, old man?"

"If you don't, you'll never live to see another girl in your entire life. In fact, I would be ending it here and now, along with your small, fat friend!"

"You don't scare me!" Gaston smirked.

"Yes he does." Lefou cowered in fear.

"You're bluffing!"

"You dare challenge the man who killed the entire Romanov line in one night?" Rasputin cackled. "Surely you must be joking. Come with me and I will spare your lives."

"What's in it for me?" Gaston questioned.

"That will become clear later. Now, let us be gone." Rasputin raised his reliquary and pointed it at the two men. In a flash of light, they vanished.

* * *

**AT MALEFICENT'S DOMAIN**

The evil queen paced back and forth waiting for her "partner" to arrive with the guests as Bartok the bat flew around her head.

"Would you stop that? And what are you doing with a dead monk like Rasputin anyway?"

"I can't remember how we met up, but I have always followed him around on his little travels. I guess you can say I am his one true friend."

"A good dark mind would obviously realize that friends just get in the way." Maleficent spat as Rasputin appeared with Gaston and Lefou.

"Master, you're back!" Bartok cried as he flew towards Rasputin.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking! My powers are still not fully returned, which caused the travel to weaken me extensively." He said as his eye popped out into Lefou's hands.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy cried as he stared at it in horror. Rasputin snatched it and popped it back in place. (Pop).

"Excellent! You have brought the right people!" Maleficent said.

"Who are you all? I demand an answer." Gaston said.

"Alright, Gaston. You want answers? You'll get them. "I am Maleficent. This here is Rasputin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please! We've been monitoring you for a day now."

"Why?" Gaston demanded.

"Well, you're not exactly the target. Remember those peasant girls you met today?

"Which ones? I meet so many on a daily basis, especially today." Gaston smiled while scratching his head. "I can't help it if I am the strongest, manliest and most handsome guy in town."

"There were two girls walking together. One was a red head and the other had long sunshine gold hair. Do you remember them?" Maleficent asked.

"Hmm...no"

"Remember Gaston, you could barely take your eyes off the one of them." Lefou said, nudging his larger friend in the side.

"Oh those… ! Yes I remember those ladies. Why? Are they criminals?"

"Not even close." The evil queen said.

"They're princesses." Rasputin spat.

"Princesses, eh?" Gaston said, smirking and rubbing his chin in thought. _Well, my first try with a "princess" went crazy. I could always try again, and that redheaded beauty is just what I'm looking for…_

"Don't think about trying anything somewhat romantically with them, especially the red head!" Rasputin said, throwing the hunter out of thought. "She's mine!"

"That's just wrong. Your way too old for her." Lefou laughed. He received a smack on the head by Maleficent's staff.

"Kill her, not date her, you fool." Rasputin sneered.

"We need your help." Maleficent said.

"As in how??" Gaston asked. "What are their names anyway?

" The Red-head with blue eyes is Anastasia Romanov, currently known as "Anya". The blond is Aurora." Maleficent said.

"What do I need to do? Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Gaston said bravely.

"Glad you see it our way." Rasputin laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

While the carriage containing the princesses went through the dirt road to the castle, the sky clouded quickly and it began to rain. After a few moments, the rain was falling hard enough to begin flooding the road further ahead. 

"Hmm, we should be there by now." Belle said as she looked out the window of their transport. Suddenly, the carriage stopped.

"What's going on?" Phillip asked.

"Maybe we're stuck in the mud.

The driver turned and looked into the compartment. "Mademoiselle, we cannot proceed any further. The rain is flooding the road. I must turn back to the village."

Belle sighed and looked at her friends. "Alright."

"I guess this means we're not going to the castle." Dimitri said.

"We'll go back to my cottage then." Belle said sadly. Hopefully when the rain lets up and the road dries, we can go back."

"Its alright, Belle." Anya said. I don't mind at all. "Oh, and call me "Anya".

"Ok, Anya. We didn't get too far on the road, so we should be home any minute now." Belle smiled.

The small carriage transporting the princesses made its way back to the village as Gaston and Lefou were blasted back to the road.

"Rats…we had to land in the mud." Gaston said.

"Haha. C'mon Gaston. I'm sure you're probably used to being in the mud, especially when Belle wouldn't marry you." Lefou laughed. His laughter was soon interrupted as his face went into the mud by use of Gaston's fist.

"Not funny." He said as he watched the carriage ride down the muddy road. _That's going back towards the village…I thought they were going back to that castle. _"C'mon Lefou. There's work to be done."

"But where are we going?" Lefou asked.

"Back to the village. It appears her royal highness had a change of direction." The two men ran back through the mud to the village as the princesses arrived at Belle's cottage. "So Gaston, what's the plan?"

"Well, I figure by tomorrow, Belle would go by her horse to the castle to see if the road is still flooded. Then, we can strike."

"Strike? How?" Lefou asked.

"…I haven't planned that yet. I'm thinking that good o' Gaston can work some of his charm onto the princess."

"But the old geezer said not to."

"Who cares? When I'm done with her, then Ill hand her over to him. There's no reason why I can't have some fun, right?"

* * *

The next day, as Gaston "predicted", Belle took her trusted horse, Philippe to scout and see if the road was safe for a carriage to travel upon while Anya and Aurora, once again dressed like peasants, went back to walk around the village to pass the time.

"This is such a wonderful place." Anya said. "I wish I was lucky enough to live here."

"I know how you feel, Anya. But soon, everything is going to be alright." Aurora smiled. As they walked down the street, a small man in the tavern window watched as the girls went passed.

"Gaston, Gaston!" said Lefou as he sprinted from his post and ran towards the fireplace, where Gaston sat in his large red chair.

"What is it now?" Gaston demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Its those girls. You were right. They just walked passed the tavern.

"Excellent. "C'mon Lefou. There's work to be done." He grabbed his small friend and ran out the door.

The princesses left the bookshop and headed towards the center of town when they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning ladies."

Aurora and Anya turned to see Gaston quickly approach, beaming one of his "pick-me-up" smiles.

"Good morning to you." Aurora smiled, nodding to the man.

"Where are you off to today?" Gaston asked.

"Well, we're just walking around, waiting for our friend to return." Anya smiled.

"Mind if I join you? I can show you the best the village has to offer?" Gaston beamed, winking at the princesses.

"Sure, why not." Aurora said. Anya nodded in response.

As Gaston led the girls to the main circle of the town, he secretly winked and gave the trailing Lefou a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Barkoff had already packed up his items for his travel, mounted his black horse and had started off on his journey to get to France.

_I must get to the princess before it's too late. Otherwise, all hope could be lost. She must be warned of the danger she is currently in.

* * *

_**Well, sorry for the LONG, LONG, wait for this update. I promise that this weekend, I will be updating most of my stories.**


End file.
